


Questions of Love

by blacksequinpants



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, it might be shit but i still like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksequinpants/pseuds/blacksequinpants
Summary: Words I wrote down on a piece of paper





	

"Love", I tell myself  
love should be lovely.

To be in love  
and to be loved back.

They make it out to be  
easily obtainable,

to find that love is the most  
challenging part yet.

And I, I have not found  
that love.

Never been loved the way  
I have given to others.

It is not the love that hurts,  
but the lack of requited love.

Hard to think that there  
is someone waiting for me,  
when I am staring at myself  
with a pain stricken heart.


End file.
